


故梦

by Causality_clover



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causality_clover/pseuds/Causality_clover
Summary: ·全年龄向·现代paro/意识流·ooc·非典型初代and非典型光·为防止剧透不做更多预警，如无法接受请立刻退出·如果对文章剧情感到不适，请立刻退出·文中引用台词部分出自英剧《大侦探波洛》第十二季第四集
Kudos: 5





	故梦

**Author's Note:**

> ·全年龄向  
> ·现代paro/意识流  
> ·ooc  
> ·非典型初代and非典型光  
> ·为防止剧透不做更多预警，如无法接受请立刻退出  
> ·如果对文章剧情感到不适，请立刻退出
> 
> ·文中引用台词部分出自英剧《大侦探波洛》第十二季第四集

1.  
哈迪斯是在花店抱起最后一束妮美雅百合时被女人搭话的。  
哈迪斯当然不认识这个贸然开口的女人，他因为工作调动来到这座城市，刚搬到这片小区，连自家楼上楼下是什么人都不知道，更遑论有熟人了；而女人也只是个随处可见的中年妇女，甚至因为是在小区的花店，所以女人此刻身上还套着睡衣。  
“抱歉？”见哈迪斯盯着自己看，女人局促不安地搓了一下手，把话又重复了一遍：“那束花能不能让给我？”  
哈迪斯有些茫然：“你一定要在今天买这种花吗？”  
女人看上去更窘迫了，向陌生人讨要花束的购买权这个行为无疑让她感到害羞，但她还是磕磕巴巴地解释：“……呃，是这样的……我，我有个孩子……不不，不是我女儿，是我侄女……呃，她，明天她就过世六年了……”  
哈迪斯微微眯起眼睛。

2.  
最终，哈迪斯没有把花束让出去——他让花店老板拆开了那一大捧花，一分为二，分了一半给中年女人。  
女人连连道谢。两人抱着花走出花店，似乎因为哈迪斯的举动，让女人感到尴尬或是其他什么，她主动和哈迪斯攀谈起来。  
“那个，不好意思……”  
哈迪斯只是盯着怀里的缩水了一半的花束看：“没关系，我这边才要说不好意思，实在不能全部让给你。”  
女人看着哈迪斯。他的个头比她高出大半截，她看不见哈迪斯的表情：“……您……也要拿这束花去……？”  
她犹豫着，不知道该用什么词比较合适。  
哈迪斯却岔开了话题：“……你刚才说你的侄女……？”  
提到这个，女人神色暗淡下去，她深吸一口气，试图露出微笑：“啊，是……如果还活着，今年也该大学毕业了……”  
哈迪斯眯着眼睛，没有接话。  
女人却似乎憋了太久，此刻话匣子一打开，就一发不可收拾：“那是个好孩子啊，又懂事又听话，她那个妈早些年跟人跑了，她一个人还要照顾她爸的三餐——”  
哈迪斯皱着眉打断了女人的叙述：“冒昧问一下，”他说，可语气和表情里完全没有觉得自己冒昧的意思：“她——我是说你的侄女，怎么死的？”  
女人愣了愣：“……她，她爸……就是那个……她爸人挺好的，就是有点爱喝酒，有次喝醉了就……没控制住下手重了……”  
哈迪斯阻止了女人接下来的话：“啊，抱歉，我到家了。”  
他说着掏出钥匙，钥匙上挂着的金色嵌石榴石的小巧十字架，在黄昏的光里折射出冰冷的光芒，女人眨眨眼，总觉得那个十字架有些眼熟。  
哈迪斯打开门，一只红棕色的猫叫了一声，从厚重的铁制防盗门后探出头。  
女人被吓了一跳：“哎呀，这猫？”  
“我的猫。”哈迪斯淡淡地解释，一手扶着沉重的门，一边和坐在楼梯上盯着自己的猫对视：“你又擅自出门，古·拉哈。”  
猫咪只是叫了一声，然后舔舐起自己的前爪。  
哈迪斯叹了口气——毕竟和一只猫置气确实不是什么明智之举。他和女人礼貌性道别，然后走上楼梯，随着铁门自动关上，猫咪又向上跳了几步，露出被自己身体压着的东西，喵喵叫了两声。  
哈迪斯低下头。在冰冷的水泥台阶上沾染了猫的体温的，是一串钥匙。  
那不是他家的钥匙。

3.  
坐在客厅沙发里等希斯拉德时，哈迪斯不小心睡着了。  
他梦见了相遇的那天。那天他下班走在前往地铁站的大街上时，左耳的单耳坠突然掉落；他走了一截路才反应过来，倒回去找时，只看见一只红棕色的阿比西尼亚猫叼起落在地上的他的耳坠，气定神闲地看了他一眼，然后转身跑过街角；哈迪斯只能追着猫跑了三条街，最后追进一个废弃的庭院里。  
庭院里有一个石制的花架，爬满花架的藤蔓上盛开着凌霄花，而比凌霄花的红色还要艳丽的，是少女在初夏傍晚的风中浮动着的制服裙裙摆，如同一抹落下来的烟霞。  
猫咪在光身边的廊椅上放下叼着的耳坠，邀功般冲着光喵喵直叫。  
光捡起耳坠。哈迪斯上前一步，还没来得及出声，光就察觉到来人而回过头，倒把哈迪斯吓了一跳。  
光看看哈迪斯，又看看盯着哈迪斯的猫咪和手里的耳坠，然后露出似乎是微笑的表情：“……这个……是你的？”  
哈迪斯点头。  
光从口袋里摸出酒精片，把沾了猫口水的耳坠擦干净：“那还给你。”  
哈迪斯接过耳坠，直勾勾地盯着光看，后者有些茫然地歪过头：“……需要我帮你戴回去吗？”  
哈迪斯吓了一跳，这才反应过来自己不礼貌的行为：“不，不用，没必要。”  
他把耳坠妥帖地收进衬衣口袋，看看凝视自己的猫，又看看光；光已经坐回廊椅上，轻轻抚摸着猫咪的头。  
哈迪斯看着这一幕；直到猫尖锐地叫了一声、光顺着猫的视线回头，才发现哈迪斯还没走。  
“没事的拉哈。”光抱起炸毛的猫，单手为它顺毛作为安抚，又看向哈迪斯：“还有什么事……吗？”  
哈迪斯答非所问：“那是你的猫？叫拉哈？”  
“是流浪猫。”光挠挠猫咪的下巴，哈迪斯眼尖地注意到猫不仅眯着眼睛斜视自己，还把尖指甲亮出来了。  
哈迪斯呼吸一个停顿，索性大步走过去，坐到光身边，和猫对视。  
猫又炸毛了。  
“他平时很温顺的？”光有些茫然地继续为猫顺毛：“今天这是怎么了？你不舒服吗？拉哈？”  
猫咪和哈迪斯对视，就差给他一爪子。  
“这猫叫拉哈？”哈迪斯点点冲自己伸着的猫头，险些被猫一口咬到手指：“……我有个同事叫拉哈布雷亚，我们私底下也叫他拉哈。”  
猫发出充满攻击性的咕噜声。  
“古·拉哈。”光把猫举起来，认真地和猫对视：“我在书上看见的，这是很久很久以前英雄的同伴的名字；不知道他原本叫什么，但是这样叫他他也有回应，就一直这样叫了。”  
她说完把猫抱进怀里，偏头看哈迪斯，语气里有一点欣喜：“你也喜欢猫吗？”  
哈迪斯含糊点头。

4.  
等到希斯拉德把哈迪斯从沙发里叫醒，天已经全黑了。  
哈迪斯看着希斯拉德，一时间恍惚不知道自己身在何处。  
希斯拉德笑笑，边挂外套边从公文包里掏东西：“工作相关的文件还有方案册我都给你拿来了，恐怕要辛苦你这两天看完，毕竟刚回这边，有些事情和五年前没法比。”  
“我知道。”哈迪斯点头：“你放那吧。比起这个，你怎么进来的？”  
希斯拉德指指在沙发床上舔毛的古·拉哈：“你家猫开的门。真是的，你这猫成精了吧？”  
他刚说完，就看见猫舔毛的动作一顿，很明显地抬眼看了看他，然后继续刚才的动作。  
希斯拉德万万想不到自己有一天会被猫看得后背一凉。  
“就是这样。”哈迪斯摊手：“不是你的错觉，他真的听得懂。”  
希斯拉德报以干笑。  
哈迪斯站起来，从饮水机里给自己接了杯水：“说起来，你吃饭了吗？没吃一起叫外卖……？”  
希斯拉德得意地扬扬手机：“我就知道你没吃，已经叫过了，希望你口味没变。”  
哈迪斯拿过那一摞文件，坐回沙发里：“……坐吧，你站这儿也成不了门神。电视有联网，你可以选你喜欢的——古·拉哈？！”  
猫咪“喵”了一声，把爪子从遥控器上移开；屏幕亮起，开始接着播放哈迪斯之前没看完的单元剧。

「希望你别为发生的事太难过？  
Well,you are not too distressed by what happened, hope?」

「我当然难过了。  
Yes,of course, I'am.」

「难过自己帮不上忙，你不觉得吗？  
And distressed I could do nothing to help. Aren't you?」

哈迪斯成功从猫爪中夺过遥控器，摁下暂停键。  
“真是的。”他揉着太阳穴靠回沙发里，把遥控器扔给希斯拉德：“这猫……”  
“哎呀，哎呀。”希斯拉德拿过遥控器，控制住了自己想去看猫的冲动：“猫就是这样随心所欲的呀。”  
他说完仔细研究了半天遥控器：“……嗯，就算你说选我喜欢的……就看你现在没看完的这个吧？只要你不介意从头来过？”  
哈迪斯垂下眼睑：“……没所谓。”

5.  
哈迪斯认识光的时候，光十五岁，刚上高一。  
哈迪斯和光分别的时候，光十七岁，刚上高三。  
说来好笑，至少在将近一年的时间里，他们居然连彼此的名字都不知道，不过这并不妨碍他们之间相处——就在废弃的庭院，在爬满花藤的石架下，在时不时对着哈迪斯炸毛的猫的身边，两人静静地坐着，坐着，谁也不说话。  
哈迪斯并不讨厌这样静默的相处，倒不如说他似乎一直在期待着，能这样安静平和地与光存在于某处，尽管他们相识时间甚短、连彼此的名字都没有交换。  
不过只是这样坐着当然太无聊了一些，所以光会在他身边看各种各样的书；而哈迪斯则会趁着这段时间看看工作方案，或者用平板电脑处理一些没做完的表格和PPT，又或者难得工作做完清闲下来，他也会逗逗那只总是对自己充满敌意的名叫“古·拉哈”的猫；当然，这么做的结果是某一天古·拉哈彻底炸毛，并且精准地用爪子抓破了他的衬衣袖子却半点没伤到他的手臂。  
为此，光专门给他买了新的衬衣。  
“这倒不用……”哈迪斯看着眼前的袋子哭笑不得：“猫怎么可能听人的话，你不用为这事情负责的。”  
何况是他逗猫在先……哈迪斯把这句话吞了下去。  
“拉哈能听懂我的话来着……”光执意要哈迪斯收下：“我就在旁边却没及时阻止他，所以赔你衣服是应该的——啊，就是不知道尺码合不合适，我是目测……”  
最后哈迪斯还是收下了衬衣；作为回礼，他送了对方一枚石榴石的戒指，指环被雕刻成了带花的藤蔓，戴在光的手上，像是结缔了某种契约。  
“同事让我帮他定的，定了又说不要了送我了，我要来也没用，所以你收着就好。”哈迪斯这样对光解释。  
要是让希斯拉德知道他这番说辞，怕是要揶揄他个一整年——毕竟他为了定做这枚戒指，踩着商稿死线通宵了三个晚上画设计稿。  
哈迪斯并不知道为什么自己要这么做，不知道自己为什么会对一个不知名的、仅仅只是一同坐着消磨时间的小姑娘这么上心——他都能想象希斯拉德如果知道了，恐怕会在给他一法棍——放了几个月的那种——的同时警告他这是犯罪。  
当然了，事实是希斯拉德并不知道有这回事，他的同事们都不知道有这回事。他不愿意向任何人提起这个不知名的小姑娘，更不愿意向任何人提起和她共处的安宁的时光。他把这件事当做一个秘密来保守，并且对于拥有这个秘密感到隐约的兴奋。  
后来哈迪斯偶尔也会想，如果他在最开始就向希斯拉德提及光的存在会怎么样呢？希斯拉德会因为好奇心去看看小姑娘、并且跟他一起分享那段时光吗？这样一来，善于观察的希斯拉德肯定早早就能发现——  
——就能发现小姑娘一直在遭受暴力这件事。

6.  
哈迪斯打开门，以格约姆和希斯拉德还有艾里迪布斯陆续走进了他家。  
“拉哈老爷子呢？”哈迪斯向着下层的楼梯探头，随即听见他的猫叫了一声。  
“……不是在叫你！”哈迪斯关上屋门，对着脚边的猫没好气地说。猫咪一甩头，往屋里蹦了两下，最后蜷在希斯拉德身边开始打盹。  
“真是的……”哈迪斯对着猫的方向抱怨，后者连尾巴毛都没动一下，他只得把话题又转回去：“拉哈老爷子不来吗？”  
“主席他不来——呃——”以格约姆正在吃茶几上放着的曲奇饼，听见哈迪斯问话，匆匆把饼干咽下去，结果卡在喉咙里差点把自己噎死。  
哈迪斯叹气，转身去厨房给他们泡花草茶：“不是说好一起来我家庆祝项目过审吗？怎么答应得好好的又不来了？”  
这次回答他的是艾里迪布斯：“听说他和隔壁公司的托尔丹——就是海德林那边那个项目部负责这次订单交接的老先生——也不知道干什么了，两个都闪到腰，现在一起在医院里躺着呢。”  
“听说是气的。”希斯拉德站起来，接过哈迪斯盛着茶水的托盘：“起因好像是那布里亚勒斯调戏托尔丹手下的员工，结果那个员工——是男的——”  
哈迪斯一愣：“男的？他已经到了同性都不放过的地步了吗？”  
以格约姆一口茶水没差点喷到桌子上。  
希斯拉德憋笑解说：“男的，长得好看，认错了吧；然后那布里亚勒斯就被揍了一顿，老爷子护短亲自上阵，和托尔丹先生吵了一天，不知道是谁先站不住滑了一脚，绊倒了另一个，两个一起摔了——”  
哈迪斯一个头两个大：“……那项目？”  
希斯拉德佩服于哈迪斯对工作的上心程度：“没问题，都批下来了。再说是对面先动的手，合着也不该是咱们理亏。”  
哈迪斯不知道该说什么，干脆把遥控器扔给希斯拉德：“订的餐来之前先看看电视吧？联网了，选你们喜欢的就行。”  
希斯拉德握着遥控器正要开口，灌下一大杯茶、好不容易顺过气的以格约姆却发现了什么而睁大眼睛：  
“咦，那是什么？”  
哈迪斯顺着她手指的方向看向电视柜，柜子上是他的钥匙，而以格约姆已经站起来，先他一步拿起钥匙上那个镶嵌着石榴石的十字架挂坠。  
“你还信教啊？哈迪斯？”  
哈迪斯假笑着从她手里一把拿回钥匙。  
“我姓加尔乌斯。”他没好气地说。  
空气突然冷下来。  
蜷在沙发上的猫咪睁开眼瞄了瞄十字架，却没发出任何声音。  
“咳，看上去不像你的风格。”艾里迪布斯试图缓和气氛。  
哈迪斯没有接话。他只是看着那枚小小的十字架。  
当然不是他的风格，因为这枚十字架……  
希斯拉德打破了不知为何变得凝重的氛围：“啊呀，都站着干什么？不是说看电视等订餐吗？都坐下啦。”  
他边说边拉着哈迪斯坐到猫身边，猫咪叫了一声，然后跑开了；希斯拉德摁下遥控器的按键，电视屏幕亮起，在片刻蓝屏之后，一位鸡蛋头的矮个比利时侦探的影像出现在屏幕内。

「有什么是上帝不能原谅的吗？  
Because there are certain things that God will never forgive?」

「有啊。  
Ja.」

「例如违反了他的条例？  
Like when you violate his law?」

「对。  
Ja.」

「对孩子施暴？  
Violence against children?」

「对孩子施暴。  
Violence against the children.」

希斯拉德摁下暂停。  
“上次不是看完了吗？”他转过头，困惑地看着哈迪斯。  
哈迪斯难得的没有翻白眼：“看完就不能再看了？”  
你开心就好。希斯拉德把这句话咽回肚子里，转手把界面调到主菜单：“呃，你们想看什么？以格？艾里？”  
“我想看刚才那个。”以格约姆赶在艾里迪布斯之前开口：“好像很有意思的样子。”  
艾里迪布斯发出气音附和了一下，尽管他没看出哪有意思。  
好吧好吧。希斯拉德在遥控器上摁了几下，抬头看见反光的屏幕，于是转身去拉窗帘，却发现古·拉哈不知何时开了阳台门，正蹲在阳台护栏上。  
“老天，这是拉门吧？这猫真成精了？”希斯拉德盯着猫喃喃。  
“可能是没关严，被他用头拱开了。”哈迪斯走到希斯拉德身边：“古·拉哈，下来！危险！”  
猫优雅地舔舔爪子，站起来在护栏上走了几步，然后纵身一跃——跳进了隔壁邻居家。  
哈迪斯的头隐隐作痛。他深吸一口气，一把拉上窗帘。  
“不管它吗？”希斯拉德一脸诧异。  
“不用管他，到时间就回来了。”哈迪斯嗤笑：“吃饭从来第一名。”  
希斯拉德也就随着它去了。他选好剧集，摁下播放，系统却自动跳到了刚才被强制退出的地方。

「死去的这个人……  
This man who is dead…」

「也许上帝昨晚到这辆车上来了，但决定不原谅他。  
Maybe God came last night on this train,and refused to forgive.」

“等等，等等。”希斯拉德只得再次摁下暂停：“让我调一下。”

7.  
哈迪斯开始对光的处境有所了解是在一个阴天。  
那是一个多云天，不冷也不热，是相当舒适的天气，可也只是对哈迪斯而言。  
哈迪斯记得很清楚，那天的光到庭院的时间要晚很多，在她到达的前一刻，哈迪斯差点就和古·拉哈打起来——事实上如果光没有摇摇晃晃地出现，他们应该已经打上了——可是光出现的那一刻，人和猫瞬间休战，倒不是因为光终于来了，而是因为她的样子。  
“太好了，我想你们说不定都在这里，所以还是赶过来了。”光是笑着说这句话的。  
哈迪斯在她出现时就已经站起来大步走了过去，古·拉哈跳到他的肩膀上，一人一猫看着可以说是奄奄一息的少女。  
“你还好吗？”哈迪斯本能地向摇摇欲坠的少女抬起手，试图支撑什么；而几乎是他刚伸出手的同时，光冲着他整个栽倒下去，吓得哈迪斯也不顾什么避不避嫌，连忙把人抱住。  
“喂！”他不知道光的名字，只能这样呼喊：“你怎么了？”  
“抱歉……”光的头抵在他的胸腔上，气若游丝，哈迪斯不得不屏住呼吸才能听清：“……好像，他比以往下手重……有点忍不住……疼……”  
哈迪斯抱起人就往街上跑；猫趴在他肩头，在他冲进医院的时候才跳下去不见了影踪。

“身上多处瘀伤。”医生是这样交代的。  
哈迪斯结完账，坐在病房外，不知道怎么面对这个叫光的小姑娘。  
……主要伤在肩背和腹部，应该是殴打所致，万幸没有造成脏器破裂……还有些不算旧的伤，在后背，大概是皮带之类的东西抽的……肩上还有似乎是铁钉造成的穿刺伤，没有破伤风真是奇迹……  
……这个小姑娘浑身都是伤。  
仇人也不过如此……哈迪斯忍不住抱住头。这孩子又能做什么天怒人怨的事被打成这样？

“伤在后背的话自己处理不了，我爸又总说没必要去医院……”躺在病床上的光只是笑笑：“……让你担心不好意思啦……啊……”  
哈迪斯坐在床边，怔怔地看着光。  
“说起来，我还不知道你的名字。”光只是笑着这样说。  
“哈迪斯。”哈迪斯哑着嗓子，握紧挂号单：“我叫哈迪斯。”  
于是光轻轻叫了他一声。  
“……谁打的？”哈迪斯问，他的声音在颤抖：“你做什么了？”  
“晚饭菜的盐放多了？米饭煮硬了？菜不合他胃口？他打麻将又输了？不知道呀。”光听见他问，认真思考起来：“我爸下午那会又喝了酒……唔……所以下手比之前都要重……”  
“……总之不该打人！”哈迪斯不自觉提高了声音。  
光被他过于激烈的反应吓了一跳，不自觉地瑟缩了一下：“……他……”  
“……打我是为我好……吧……没关系……”  
哈迪斯猛地看向光，几乎迸出的粗口终究咽了回去，因为他看见了，看见了和光故作轻松的语调完全相反的、痛苦而悲伤的表情。  
哈迪斯几乎要把手里的挂号单抓破，可最终他也什么都没说，而是岔开了话题：  
“今晚可能要呆在医院观察，你不回去没事吗？”  
光摇头：“唔……衣服洗了，屋子打扫了，饭菜也够了，应该没什么了……这种情况他就不会管我去哪……唔，一直都这样……所以没关系。”  
她一边说，一边下意识握住胸前的十字架。   
怎么可能没关系……  
哈迪斯感到窒息。

8.  
古·拉哈跑到对面邻居家一直没回来。  
直到第二天，哈迪斯看着完全没动的猫罐头才意识到不太对劲；于是他敲响了邻居家的门，一遍又一遍，却久久没有回应，直到女人的到来打断了哈迪斯的动作。  
“请问有什么事吗？”女人用她怯懦的声音问道，问完看清了哈迪斯的样貌，小小地吸了一口气：“呀，是您……？”  
把花束分给她的那位……？  
“我的猫昨晚从阳台跑进这家，今天还没回来，所以我想问问他家有没有看见我的猫。”哈迪斯一时间没想起女人是谁：“不过我敲了半天也没人来，是不是出去了……”  
女人有点茫然。她边推开哈迪斯，边去摸钥匙：“不该啊……我弟他……前几年出狱以后就一直呆在家里……这房子还是我给他买的……咦？”女人开门的手一顿：“怎么还反锁了？”  
哈迪斯后退两步，低下头，表情复杂难辨，只是察觉到异常急着进门的女人并没有注意到。她大声呼喊着自己弟弟的名字，回应她的却是一声猫叫。  
“是我的猫。”哈迪斯站在门口，盯着从卧室走出来的阿比尼西亚猫：“古·拉哈，过来。”  
他的声音分外疲惫。  
猫咪又冲门口叫了两声，这次似乎是对着那个女人，然后它转过身，向着卧室喵喵直叫。  
女人冲进卧室，片刻之后发出一声惊呼；古·拉哈跳进哈迪斯怀里，一人一猫站在门口，冷眼观看着这场闹剧落下帷幕的瞬间。  
女人跌跌撞撞地跑出来。  
“他死了——死了！”女人几乎要发疯：“——死了——！！”  
哈迪斯深吸一口气，把古·拉哈放到肩膀上，也不去管崩溃的女人，直接掏出手机报了警。

9.  
哈迪斯依然记得那天。  
那是光刚升高三不久的事情了，她再不知道多少次遭到了来自父亲的毒打，被哈迪斯送进了医院。这一次是骨折。医院的医生对每个月必定到访的哈迪斯和光早就见怪不怪，还特意问他要不要单人病房。  
于是俩人呆在单人病房里，哈迪斯削苹果，光单手拿着书看，古·拉哈从窗外的树干跳到阳台上，慢慢吞吞地理毛。  
然后哈迪斯开口了，打破了午后的寂静。  
“我说，跟我走吧？”他认真地说。  
光一愣，诧异地看着哈迪斯；古·拉哈停止舔毛，尖指甲瞬间从肉球里弹出来。  
哈迪斯话说出口才意识到自己像极了在诱拐未成年人和他私奔。他连忙改口：  
“不，等会，真是的，我换个说法。”他往切成小瓣的苹果上插进牙签，然后递了一瓣给光，光迟疑着没有接过去，被他皱着眉直接塞进嘴里。  
古·拉哈站起来，死死盯着哈迪斯。  
“我的意思是，”哈迪斯余光瞄到炸毛的猫，不自觉放快了语速：“你大学要不要和我去一个城市？然后定居在那边，就别回来了。你看，你可以把这只猫带上，你现在的家里不方便收养他吧？离开你现在这个家就可以了——你有想去的地方吗？”  
光懵懂地摇头。她确实没想过那么多，老实说，在长期的暴力中，她还能活到这个年纪、保持现在没有自暴自弃的状态已经很难得了。  
哈迪斯翻着手机盘算起来：“那我看看……因为我这边正好有外派……到孚布特，也有到亚马乌罗提的……你想去哪个？”  
“……亚马乌罗提？”光合上书本，顺着哈迪斯的话想了想：“……我听说那里的人们都很友善……”  
“那就亚马乌罗提。”哈迪斯关上手机：“我先工作调动到那边去，然后你大学考过去，怎么样？那边有个阿尼德罗学院，很有名的……啊啊，会不会对你来说太难考了？这样的话换一个也不是不行……嘛……”  
光摇头：“……不会的……就那个吧，他们的设计系我记得很有名……不过我是上不了……呃……”  
“你的话文学系如何？”哈迪斯摸着下巴思考：“你不总在看书吗？”  
光接着摇头：“……我从来没想过以后的事情……但是你这么说的话……可以试着期待一下？”  
期待。  
这个词一出口，俩人都不约而同地愣了。他们互相对视，不可思议地在对方眼里看见了相同的情绪。  
“哈迪斯？”光的情绪突然变得低落起来：“……为什么对我这么……”  
按理说，他们并不是能让哈迪斯插手到这个程度的关系不是吗？  
为什么呢？  
哈迪斯没仔细想过，如今突然被这么问，脑子一瞬间没转过来。  
“……我家是双胞胎。”哈迪斯慢吞吞地说：“我和另一个……长得一点不像我的家伙。”  
光歪过头，不明白他为什么突然说这个，但她还是保持礼貌听了下去。  
“那家伙……”哈迪斯的视线越过窗台上依然弓着背的古·拉哈，落到窗户玻璃的反光上：“……死了。”  
“大概……是十七年前，被打死了。”  
“当时她十一岁？十二岁？我不太记得清。”  
哈迪斯的视线收回来，落在光打了石膏的手上：“和你一样……”  
“和我一样？”光想到了什么：“你是说……？”  
“嗯。”哈迪斯表情平静：“被那个男人活活打死的。然后大概是报应，那个男人有天晚上喝多了，一脚踏空从二楼掉下去……怎么会掉下去？——不，不是现在这种房子，是老式的，自家盖的那种老房子……啊，你不知道那种房子吗？有点像现在农村那些自家修的小别墅……什么的，没那么气派就是了——当时二楼靠外的走廊有节护栏锈了，能让人掉下去应该锈得很严重了吧……”  
古·拉哈收回爪子，蜷缩成一团，开始晒太阳。  
“就是这样。”哈迪斯若无其事地一摊手：“先说，我没有把你当那家伙的想法……只是偶尔会想想，她要是活到你这个年纪……”  
光明白了。  
“阿尼德罗的文学系呀……”她轻轻笑出声：“我会考过去的，麻烦你在那边等我了？哥哥？”  
哈迪斯脸色瞬间变了好几种：“不，都说了我没有……而且我和那家伙到底谁出生得更早一直说不清……”  
光不接话，只是看着他笑；哈迪斯被她看了半天，突然跟着笑了出来。  
“真是的……”他抱怨着，语气里却染上了别的什么东西。  
这是生平第一次，他开始期待些什么，而光亦然。

10.  
“以前也有过一次。”冷静下来的女人对哈迪斯道歉。此时他们正坐在单元楼楼下的花坛边，警察早已经离开，殡仪馆的车辆也开走，夜幕降临到这片土地上，掩盖了一切。  
“那次他也是这样，喝了酒，把头孢当成维生素吃……那时候我侄女还在，叫了救护车，人救回来了……”  
女人说着说着又叹气。  
“那孩子，命不好。”  
哈迪斯抱着古·拉哈，手指轻轻颤抖了一下：“你弟弟？”  
“我侄女。”女人叹气：“她叫光，是个好孩子。”

11.  
“等我考上了要怎么联系你？”  
“……你有手机吗？有？那交换号码不就好了，真是的。”  
“哈迪斯？”  
“干嘛？手机拿出来啊。”  
“你真的会在那边等我？”  
“不然呢？煮的吗？真是的，我的信誉居然有这么差？”  
“这个，你拿去。”  
“……这个耳坠……不是很重要的……？”  
“啊啊，虽然麻烦了一点……暂时放你那边，等你到了亚马乌罗提再还给我。这下能安心了吧？”  
“……那这个给你。”  
“这不是你母亲的……”  
“应该说遗物还是什么呢……毕竟他们都说她跑了嘛……可是她衣服一件也没带走……什么的……应该算是遗物吧，这个十字架。”  
“总之，就这样约好了。等着我呀？”  
那时的光偏着头，落日为她的轮廓镀上一层金色的光辉，她戴在左手无名指上的、哈迪斯送她的戒指也跟着闪闪发光，她的笑容里第一次出现了期待和希望。  
哈迪斯依然记得那个笑容，至今不忘，至今不敢忘。

12.  
“真难得。”希斯拉德跟在哈迪斯身后，忍着坐了一整天、经历了三次转车以后的不适感：“你还会回老家这里来。”  
哈迪斯略一点头：“……好歹算是我的房子……虽然破……该回来看看还是回来看看。”  
他说完停下脚步站在巷口，看着不远处被居民楼环绕的小小的三层老宅。也只有这样偏远的镇子里还会保留这种旧式的自建房了。  
他深吸一口气，放缓了步伐向老宅走去。  
绕过生锈的正门，再走一截小路就能到达后院的偏门，这个房子如今仅剩的进出口。哈迪斯掏出钥匙，正准备打开那扇破旧的几乎只剩下装饰性的木门时，被隔壁听见动静探出头的老妇人叫住了。  
“哎哟，哎呦。”老妇人抖着手走出来：“那个耳坠……是哈迪斯吗？”  
哈迪斯点点头，象征性打了个招呼，尽管离开多年的他已经不记得这位邻居了。  
“孩子，回来了？回来了？”老妇人上下打量哈迪斯：“不记得老婆子了？你出生的时候老婆子还抱过你呢！哎呦，命苦的孩子，小小年纪就离开家……这么多年……”  
哈迪斯一点也不觉得能离开这种地方是命苦，但和一个老人家计较不过是无济于事。希斯拉德随着哈迪斯一起打招呼，哪知道却被老妇人上下打量半天。  
“这是你媳妇？带回来见祖宗？”老妇人指着希斯拉德问哈迪斯，后者差点被口水呛到。  
“我是男的。”希斯拉德保持笑容，哈迪斯注意到他眉毛和嘴角一起抽搐了一下。  
“男的……哎呦……”老妇人眯起眼睛，不赞同地皱眉：“男娃娃就有男娃娃的样子嘛！人家女娃娃才留长头发——”  
哈迪斯叹气，不打算和老妇人再说什么，转身开了门，哪知道老妇人又叫住了他：“我说哈迪斯呀，那你媳妇什么时候带回来呀？”  
哈迪斯一愣，摸索着开灯的手也停了下来。他看向老妇人，老妇人则盯着他左手无名指上石榴石的戒指，指环被雕刻成了带花的藤蔓，戴在哈迪斯的手上，像是个被诅咒的烙印。  
“……再看吧。”哈迪斯轻声说，似乎不想惊扰某个沉睡的灵魂，好在老妇人的家人追了出来，连哄带拽把人带回去了。  
哈迪斯和希斯拉德都松了一口气。  
“你什么时候结婚了？”希斯拉德也注意到了哈迪斯手上的戒指。  
“我没结婚。”哈迪斯没好气地回答：“我看你头脑发昏。”  
希斯拉德看着那枚被戴在左手无名指上的戒指。  
哈迪斯……他不可能不知道在这根手指上戴戒指是什么含义。他想追问，哈迪斯已经进了屋，并且试图打开别的门到院子里去。  
庭院里有一棵大树，希斯拉德没认出这是什么树，但是他有认出长满庭院四周的水仙花。  
哈迪斯从屋里搬出凳子，靠着树坐下。  
“我回来了。”他呼唤起一个希斯拉德许久没有听人提起的名字。  
“我记得那是你双胞胎的名字？”希斯拉德站到哈迪斯身边，仰头去看树。  
哈迪斯“嗯”了一声，难得没阴阳怪气起来。  
“那个人……”希斯拉德抚摸着树干：“我记得……”  
“……失踪了。”哈迪斯闭上眼：“那个男人说的……一个没看住已经不见了，大概是遇到人贩子……”  
风吹得树叶沙沙作响。  
“这样啊。”希斯拉德听出哈迪斯不想多谈的意思：“我很遗憾。”  
哈迪斯默然。  
其实她就在这里。哈迪斯心想。  
就在这里，在树底下，在漆黑的地底。他亲眼看见那个应该被他称为父亲的男人埋进去的。  
敢说出去就把你一起埋了！男人这样威胁哈迪斯。  
然后，就在几个星期后，男人喝多了酒，撞坏了生锈的栏杆，半夜从二楼掉下去，躺了一晚上，最终失血过多死亡。  
这就叫报应吗？回忆起过去的哈迪斯这样想，带着嘲讽的意味。  
怎么可能呢，哪有什么天罚什么报应？天地以万物为刍狗，而人类的是非黑白，与天地、与所谓的神明从来无关。

13.  
哈迪斯是在七月的时候从亚马乌罗提赶回水晶都的。  
彼时他被外派到亚马乌罗提快有一年，一直和光保持着联系；就在最后一次联系时，光还很高兴地告诉他，自己报了阿尼德罗的文学系，分数线很稳，让他等着自己；而他这次回来，是因为他已经有半个月没联系上光了。  
哈迪斯不知道光住在哪里，电话依然是关机，他站在水晶都的大街上，许久，决定先去那个废弃的庭院。  
或许那只猫知道发生了什么。他的脑海里冒出这样的想法，想完又觉得可笑，脚步却不由自主加快了。  
然而，他还没踏入庭院，就听见了猫叫。古·拉哈蹲在旁边的石柱上迎接了他，像是专门等着他的到来。  
这只猫从来没有对自己这么和平过。哈迪斯仰头和猫对视，不祥的预感在心里扩大。  
猫咪又叫了一声。  
“光……呢？”哈迪斯尽量让自己声音平稳：“……你能听懂我说话是不是？光……怎么了？”  
猫跳下石柱就跑，跑到街角发现哈迪斯没跟上，又回头看他，对他喵喵直叫。  
是让自己跟上的意思吗？哈迪斯追上去。他猛然想起和光相遇的那天，他也是这样，追着这只猫跑了几条街。  
那么，光呢？光现在在哪里？  
他不知道自己到底跟着古·拉哈跑了多久，他甚至怀疑古·拉哈在把他往奇怪的地方带。  
不要到了目的地发现他只是和母猫约会。哈迪斯边喘气边想，毕竟是只猫。  
猫咪跳过围墙，然后又爬上墙头俯视哈迪斯。  
眼前的是一个老旧小区的入口，连保安和门卫都没有。哈迪斯在猫的示意下慢慢走进小区，就看见猫又从墙上跳到他面前，把他往小区的休息区带，最后停在一棵树下。  
哈迪斯看着猫咪爬到树上，从树洞里扒了很久，接着跳下来，叼着东西仰视自己。哈迪斯蹲下去，伸出手，猫咪把东西吐到他手上。  
那是他送给光的戒指。  
哈迪斯懵了。可这还不算完，猫咪又一次爬上树，叼着东西跳下来，然后吐到哈迪斯手里。  
这一次是哈迪斯和光交换的耳坠。  
哈迪斯的手指颤抖起来。他不可思议地看着古·拉哈，猫咪和他对视，眼睛里慢慢涌出透明的液体。  
猫应该是没有表情也不会哭的。哈迪斯心想。  
可是眼前的猫在哭。用悲伤的神情在哭。  
“哎呀，小伙子，你搁这儿干啥呐？”  
哈迪斯扭头，是一位环艺工。  
“别在这呆着哩，这边上星期刚死了人，不干净哦——”  
“死了人？”哈迪斯拿着戒指和耳坠的手逐渐握紧：“……不好意思，能不能和我具体说说……是怎么回事？”  
环艺工左右看看，然后走到树荫里的长椅边上坐下，哈迪斯会意跟着过去坐到他身边，给他递了支烟。  
古·拉哈跳上哈迪斯的大腿，蜷成一团，眼睛却睁得大大的。  
“也就上星期的事儿……”环艺工一边吞云吐雾，一边用慢悠悠的语调讲述：“在这，有个女娃娃被打死了。”  
“我听我家闺女说，是娃娃啷个酒鬼爹把娃娃报到外地的志愿改成本地的了——嗨，本来嘛，女娃娃，留本地多好，去外地大老远的做啥子嘛——娃娃就和他吵架，然后被她啷个爹一路打。说是挺怪的，啷个女娃娃以前都没个反应随她爹打，这次却一直往外跑，然后在这里被追上了。当时我家闺女抱着我孙子在散步呢，她说了，打得可凶嘞，边打边骂，啷个女娃娃一直想跑，被扯住跑不脱，越打越凶，最后就打死咯。”  
哈迪斯像是被淋了一桶冰水，在这七月的暑气里，浑身冷透：“……就在这？没人……我意思是，没人拦一下？”   
环艺工把眼睛一瞪：“你个年轻人说的啥子话，人家教育闺女，我们些个外家人哪儿好插手不是？”  
“……所以你们看着她被……活活打死？”  
“哎哟，谁能想得到嘞。”环艺工吐出最后一口烟，把烟卷掐灭，扔进垃圾箱：“你说嘛，啷个娃儿小时候没挨过打嘛？啷个晓得会出人命嘛？”  
“只能说那个女娃娃命不好，命不好嘞……她爹也叫局子带起走了，说是判了两年还是三年……造孽哦，命不好，命不好欸——”  
环艺工慢慢走远，最终融化成一个黑色的点，在夏季的阳光里消失了。古·拉哈跳下哈迪斯大腿，慢悠悠地踏着猫步准备离开。  
“等等。”哈迪斯整个人都在颤抖，声音却异常平稳：“古·拉哈，等一下。”  
猫咪回过头，想了想跳到哈迪斯身边，用询问的眼神看着他。  
“……是吗，你果然能听懂人说话……”哈迪斯单手扶住额头：“……算了，不管你是何方神圣……我知道你不喜欢我……但是，留下来……为了她……”  
……为了给她复仇。

14.  
所有人，包括希斯拉德在内的所有人，都以为哈迪斯在亚马乌罗提呆了五年，今年因为工作调动才重新回到水晶都，可是古·拉哈知道，这个人类从三年前开始，每个周末都会搭乘游末邦直达水晶都的飞空艇回到水晶都，然后按着地图，走访这几年来新修的小区。  
哈迪斯说了要复仇，要对打死了光的男人施以他本应得的审判——而不是现在这样不痛不痒，活像个闹剧；只不过男人进了监狱，无论如何都要先等他出狱，谁知道那片老旧小区拆迁，哈迪斯就此彻底失去了那个男人相关的唯一线索。古·拉哈本以为哈迪斯会就此放弃，却没想到对方动用了所有能用的手段，并且花费大量时间和金钱，一个小区一个小区找起来。  
既然这样，帮帮他也不是不行。不，不该说是帮哈迪斯，本也是为了那个在自己被烟头烫伤、被压断一条后腿、满身猫藓时救了自己的小姑娘。  
即便作为一只猫，古·拉哈也向来懂得报恩。  
就这样，在一人一猫的努力下，在光过世的第五年，他们找到了那个打死她的男人、那个光应该叫一声父亲的男人。  
于是哈迪斯再次申请了工作调动，并且想办法准备接近男人。可巧，就在哈迪斯调动回来前一个月、他正在张罗住处时，发现那个男人对门的房屋在出租。  
哈迪斯觉得上天在帮他。  
剩下的事情就再简单不过了。哈迪斯记得光说过，有一次自己父亲喝多了酒，把头孢类感冒药当维生素吃了下去——光提起这件事，只是意在说明自己挨打的理由千奇百怪，可是对于现在的哈迪斯而言，这件事让他明白了自己要做什么。  
已经发生过的事情，再发生一次也不奇怪，不是吗？  
古·拉哈叼来了钥匙——要对一个烂醉的酒鬼做点什么并不是难事。倒模钥匙对于哈迪斯的专业和职业来说也再简单不过，这之后只要让古·拉哈再把钥匙叼回去就行，甚至不用放回原位，哈迪斯很清楚被酒精泡发的大脑的思考能力与记忆力到底有多可笑，毕竟他也有过一个酒鬼父亲。  
于是在经由古·拉哈确认过的那个男人喝得烂醉的夜晚，哈迪斯用发网包好自己的头发，戴上兜帽和手套，用倒模的钥匙打开了邻居家的大门。  
在看见烂醉如泥的男人的那一刻，哈迪斯也有想过要不要亲手把他掐死，或是吊死在门把手上，毕竟光死得那么痛苦——被活活打死——可是哈迪斯还是放弃了。他仅仅只是把对方卧室里放着的维生素换成了头孢类感冒药，并且在离开时反锁了大门。  
他也有可能不会吃。  
那天晚上哈迪斯没有睡，一直坐在沙发里抽烟。  
如果他最后没有吃下去，就说明老天放过了他……哈迪斯这样告诉自己，那我就收手……  
是的，他很清楚，尽管自己希望伸张——正义，或是别的什么词吧——尽管如此，也不代表他所作所为就是应该的，连他自己也不知道要这么判定自己的行为；如果……如果老天还是决定放过这个男人……  
自己真的会罢休吗？哈迪斯并不知道。  
不过也没有如果。男人死了，因为古·拉哈就像哈迪斯交代好的那样一直没回来。于是过了约好的时间，哈迪斯敲响了邻居家的门，准备找回自己一夜未归的猫咪，然后和猫一起见证这出盛大的闹剧落下帷幕的那瞬间。

15.  
一切结束的第二天下午，在沙发里睡着的哈迪斯做了一个简短的梦。  
他梦见旧宅的院子，院子里的树开满了白花，被风一吹，簌簌而下，像是雪一样。那个人站在树底下对着他笑，然后跑过来牵起他的手；他抬头，面前的人又变成了光。  
对不起。  
他听见光轻轻地说。  
梦里看不清光的面容，可是他知道光在哭。  
我们没有错。  
他回答着，想回握住那双手，可是就在那瞬间，光消失了。  
一切都消失了。

16.  
醒来已经是傍晚。哈迪斯坐在客厅的沙发里，眯着眼睛看屏幕里播放的、他看了无数遍的单元剧。  
剧目里，年迈的妇人正在一字一句地控诉：

「你以为我们不会找遍全世界，  
Did you not think that we would not search the world ,  
为我们所爱的人伸张正义吗？  
to get justice of those good people that we loved?」

门外传来喧哗声，伴随着什么东西撞到门框的声音。哈迪斯记得，今天对面要来收屋子。

「你们无权自己进行审判！  
you have no right to take the law into your own hands!」

大门被猫抓得咯吱作响，哈迪斯不得已离开沙发去开门。  
古·拉哈蹲在门口，见哈迪斯开了门，叼起身边的东西小跑进了屋，顺便在哈迪斯早上才收拾过的地板上留下一串湿漉漉的猫爪印。

「如果法律被破坏了，  
For all society, all civilized people,  
所有社会、所有的文明人都会失去庇护！  
will have nothing to shelter them if it is destroyed!」

猫咪把叼着的东西扔在沙发上，然后看向哈迪斯，后者重新坐回沙发里，拿起猫咪叼回来的有些发旧的书，随手翻了翻。

「有高于法律的正义，先生。  
There is a higher justice than the rule of law,monsieur.」

「那就让上帝来处理，而非你！  
Then you let God administer it, not you!」

“怎么，原来你不止听得懂人话，还会看书？”哈迪斯对着猫咪调侃着。  
猫咪叫了一声表示不满，并且用爪子拔开了书的封面。  
哈迪斯愣住了。  
这本书是光的。要问为什么知道，因为书封里夹着她的照片。  
哈迪斯轻轻拿起照片。这是一张光的半身照，照片里十七岁的少女穿着水手制服，怀抱毕业证，正在对着镜头笑。即便只是一张照片，哈迪斯依然能感受到她当时的欣喜与期待；而在照片背面还写着一行小字——  
——To Hades——  
哈迪斯把照片夹回书中，深深地呼吸，然后再度把目光转移到电视里。单元剧里的女人含着泪，与矮个的比利时侦探对质：

「但他没这么做，  
And when he doesn't,」

「他为坏人设立了地狱，  
when he creates a hell on earth for those wronged,  
又让牧师以他之名行事，  
when priests who are supposed to act in his name,  
原谅那些不应被原谅的人！  
forgive what must never be forgiven!」

古·拉哈蹭了蹭哈迪斯垂落在沙发上的手背，小小地叫了一声。

「耶稣说过……  
Jesus said...  
……让无罪的人投出第一块石子吧  
…let those without sin throw the first stone.」

「我们就曾经无罪啊，先生。  
Well,we were without sin, monsieur.」

「我曾经无罪。  
I was without sin.」

或许我并非曾经无罪。哈迪斯垂下眼睑，长长的睫毛在止不住地颤动。

17.  
邻居都说，哈迪斯的父亲掉下楼一整夜没人发现，是老天爷对他虐待妻儿的报应。  
可哈迪斯知道，并不是没人发现。因为他就是发现者。  
他只是起床喝水，然后看见自己的父亲而已。父亲喝了酒，看见他挥着拳头就揍了上来，甚至不需要什么理由；哈迪斯躲开了，他的父亲却因为一拳落空而失重，撞到生锈的栏杆掉了下去，可即便如此，他还是抓住了旁边栏杆尚且完好的部分，并且冲着哈迪斯怒吼：  
“小兔崽子，还看什么看，赶紧叫人拉我上去！等老子上去了，哼！有得你好看的！”  
哈迪斯背贴着墙，忍不住地发抖。  
他想起母亲，忍无可忍离家出走，只剩下为了哄那个人回屋睡觉而留下的耳坠；他想起那个人，总是笑嘻嘻地对他说，我们好好读书，去县城里读初中，读高中，然后考到外地去，不回来了。  
啊啊，纵使被怎么样毒打、虐待，有那个人在，他也还是真心期待着未来，期待着有她存在的明天，然而——  
——他期待的明日与未来，全部被眼前这个人破坏了。  
于是，年幼的哈迪斯鼓起全部的勇气，转身跑进房间，锁上了门，把自己整个人蒙进被褥里，不去理会外面越来越低的叫嚣和怒吼声。

18.  
夜幕再一次降临到这座城市。  
电视里的单元剧已经接近尾声，哈迪斯缩在沙发里，面无表情地盯着屏幕。

「当你被正义拒绝……  
When you've been denied justice...」

「……会感到不完整.  
…you are incomplete.」

「就像是上帝将你抛弃了  
It feels that God has abandoned you in a stark place.」

古·拉哈踏着猫步，慢慢走到拉门前，用头拱开了拉门。  
哈迪斯把视线转向这只与他共处了三年的阿比尼西亚猫。  
“你要走了是吗？”他问，声音很低，没有任何感情起伏。

「我问过上帝……  
I asked God...」  
「我想我们都问过，问过我们该怎么做。  
I think we all did,what we should do.」

猫咪歪过头，最终只是“喵呜”了一声，就像一如既往那样。

「而他说，做该做的事  
And he said, do what is right.」

然后它走过遮光帘，穿过拉门，跳上阳台，又从阳台跃到树上，消失在黑暗里。  
它没有回头。它已经毫无留恋了。

「我以为自己做了该做的事，就会感到完整了。  
And I thought if I did, it would make me complete again.」

城市的灯火从猫咪离开时留下的缝隙探入室内，却终究照不亮这个没开灯的、漆黑的房间，更无法照亮那个蜷缩在沙发里，被漆黑吞噬的男人。

「有吗？  
And are you?」

哈迪斯将猫咪最后带给他的、那本曾经属于光的书籍放在大腿上，右手无意识地摩挲着左手无名指上的戒指——那枚他送给光的戒指，那枚红色石榴石的、指环被雕刻成带花的藤蔓的戒指，戴在他左手无名指上，是永恒的枷锁，是永无安宁的束缚。  
似乎有哪个哲学家说过。哈迪斯心想。  
他说，上帝已死。

18.  
上帝已死。  
光消失了。  
他已经无法被照亮。

19.  
「我以为自己做了该做的事，就会感到完整了。  
And I thought if I did, it would make me complete again.」

「有吗？  
And are you?」

「可我的所作所为是错的。  
But I did't what was right.」

FIN.


End file.
